


Roommate 'Bonding'?

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguments, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: Arguments about Indiana Jones leads to surprises.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Roommate 'Bonding'?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is mainly written because of late night plotting with VampAmber. She had the idea and I liked it too. We decided to both write our own version of it. If you want more smut read hers :)   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109290  
> Read this ^^^^ by her!  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“Dean…”

“Don’t Cas. I can’t believe you just said that.” Dean slammed the door behind him. That was the last time he invited his roommate to hang out with him. Why did he even bother? For over the past six months that they had been living together with no progress at all in their friendship. Dean was loud and brash and preferred working with his hands, whether in the kitchen or on his car. Cas on the other hand was generally quiet, becoming so absorbed in his books he barely noticed the passage of time.

For the past couple months they had tried to have ‘roommate bonding nights’ at least once a week. They would alternate what they would do, taking turns inviting the other to join in on an activity. Dean preferred going out to bars and movies. Castiel chose instead to frequent thrift shops and farmers markets. Dean would never admit however that he would go by himself to those to stock up on produce for the kitchen. This night had been Dean’s turn.

Castiel rolled his eyes, removing his trench coat. “All I’m saying Dean, is that the whole premise of the movie is entirely implausible. The only moment that tracks is when he shoots that mercenary swinging the swords.”

“You take that back!”

“You’re only upset because I don’t share in your ridiculous crush on Harrison Ford.” He arched one perfectly formed brow, challenging his roommate to contradict him.

Dean’s face reddened as he sputtered a denial. “I… I don’t have a… a _crush_ on him. I just, you know, admire him. You know, good guy to look up to.” The freckles on his face stood out even more as he rubbed the back of his neck. Damn, was it really so obvious?

“So the whole Clark Kent/Superman, nerdy guy one minute, super heroic hottie the next really does nothing for you?” Castiel grinned. Leaning in close to his friend, he continued his probing questions. He really was enjoying watching Dean squirm. “So if I were to show up back here one night wearing a fedora and wielding a whip, you wouldn’t have any reaction at all? Is that what you’re claiming?”

Dean was pretty sure that if his dorky little friend showed up in that Dean’s heart would go into cardiac arrest. In fact he felt a little light-headed even now thinking about it.

Castiel leaned in closer, lips only inches away. “Why are you blushing Dean?”

Oh man did Dean want to kiss him. He licked his lips, moistening them. He couldn’t do it though, couldn’t take that last step, that last inch against their friendship. No matter how much he wanted to. Castiel would have to do it. He shivered as his friend’s breath hit his cheek.

Castiel was stunned at Dean reaction. The normally alpha male wasn’t doing what he expected when Castiel got into his face. Where was the overly sure domineering roommate he knew? He raised a hand to the flannel covered chest before him. He moved it up, hand circling Dean’s neck. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You blush so prettily Dean. Makes me wonder how far it goes?”

“ _Cas_ …” Dean whimpered. How was it in just under a minute, the other man was able to get him so hard and panting? He hadn’t even done anything yet!

“Yes Dean?” Castiel asked calmly, as though uninterested. “Did you want something?”

“You, Cas! I want you. _Please_.”

Castiel smiled. _Finally!_ “You’ve always had me Dean.”

Within the next breath he set his lips to his…


End file.
